1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and in particular to an image processing apparatus that controls display of a processing target image and display of a menu related to image processing functions on the same screen.
2. Related Art
In the field of FA (Factory Automation) and the like, a so-called visual sensor is used as an apparatus for optically detecting defects in half-finished products in the manufacturing process, in finished products before shipping, and the like, and for optically measuring the size of such defects.
When performing detection and measurement with a visual sensor, an image of a workpiece (object) is captured, and inspection and measurement are carried out by performing various types of image processing on the captured image. When a visual sensor is installed at an actual manufacturing site or the like, an image processing apparatus is used to process the captured input image that has been output from the imaging apparatus included in the visual sensor. A user then displays the input image on a monitor, and sets values for various items related to inspection and measurement while checking the displayed input image. A function for displaying an image serving as the processing target and an image processing menu on the same screen is proposed in Patent Document 1, for example.